


A Human Mate/Queen

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Centuries have passed since Didyme found her true mate and left with him. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are still searching for their true mate when one day something interesting happens. The three kings come across a pregnant girl who has been abused by her ex. Immeditly they realize that she is their mate and soon to be queen. But with two vengeful ex wives and some people who want to use any advantage they can get on the Volturi kings will things smoothly? Let's see.





	1. Mate?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings finally meet their mate and Aro gets advice from the one person he know will always give it honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters real quick then get to the story. 
> 
> Dove Cameron as Ember Cleo Barnes. She's the shared mate of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. She will become extremely close with Didyme and the two have a very strong mother daughter bond. She's a copy cat and extremely powerful. She's sassy, stubborn, witty, sarcastic, caring, loving, kind, gentle, sweet, and extremely protective of her family and friends. 
> 
> Victoria Justice as Didyme Volturi Cullen. She's Carlisle's true mate and the love of his life. She's a teacher at the high school and remains extremely close to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. She has the powers of the ability to make someone happy to the point of distraction and ability to make vampires more human like. 
> 
> Selena Gomez as Esme Cullen. She was the first "child" of Carlisle and Didyme. She's mated to Rose. 
> 
> Danielle Campbell as Chelsea Volturi. 
> 
> Indiana Evans as Athendora. 
> 
> Danielle Rose Russell as Sulpicia. 
> 
> Aaron Tveit as Afton.
> 
> Sofia Carson as Corin. 
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Aro pov _  
It had been a long time since my sister left to travel and build a family with her true mate. We had kept in constant contact and I knew that she and her mate had adopted six young teenage vampires. Though we all missed her I knew she was happier away and she did still visit every once in a while. 

Today my brothers and I were out in the city as it was very cloudy. 

We were just walking around when I scented human blood. I saw Caius and Marcus sense it. I went to find the source. I saw a clearly pregnant girl laying on the ground bleeding from her arm and head. I went over and immediately felt the connection. Mate. She had blond hair that looked somewhat red with the blood in it. I picked up the girl and sped to the limo. 

Once we were in the castle I laid her in a spare bedroom then called for a doctor. Once the girl was safe and secure I grabbed my phone and dialed a specific number. It was quickly answered. 

"Aro? What is it adelfos?" I smiled softly at my sister's voice.   
"Di. We found our mate at last." I heard my sister sigh in relief.  
"Finally. So what is she like?"   
"That is the thing. She's human sister. And we found her unconscious."   
"Oh Aro. I am so sorry. Have you looked for ID on her?"   
"No. I was a little too focused on getting her and her unborn child aid." My sister gasped.   
"She's pregnant?" I sighed.   
"It would appear so."   
"Aro. You must find out as soon as possible. Someone could be missing her." I growled.   
"I highly doubt that. Not from the memories I saw."   
"Alright. And don't you growl at me Aro. I am only trying to help brother." I sighed and spoke.   
"I'm sorry Didyme. It's just hard." She chuckled and I could hear the smile in her voice.   
"I understand that brother. Would you like me to come and help you?" I smiled gently.   
"You don't have to Di. I know you are busy." She chuckled.   
"Actually we were planning on taking a vacation soon anyway. Just the two of us. So I don't mind coming for a bit." I smiled.   
"I'd like that little sister."   
"Aro!!! Do not call me little sister." I chuckled then spoke.   
"I'll tell them you are coming."   
"No need. I haven't spoken to either of them in a while and I would love to." I laughed and spoke.   
"Of course. Give me just one minute." 

I went and found my brothers in the shared study. They both looked up the minute I entered. I smiled and spoke.   
"Someone would like to speak to you both." I placed the phone on speaker.   
"Hello you two." They both smiled.   
"Didyme!!" Caius yelled happily. My sister laughed.  
"Nice to know you haven't forgotten me brother." Marcus chuckled and spoke.   
"We could never forget you Didyme."   
"Hello to you also Marcus. And I know. I was just teasing." Marcus smiled and spoke.   
"How is Carlisle?"   
"Fine. He's at the hospital right now but he should be back any minute. The kids went hunting for a bit. So I hear you three found your mate." Caius smiled.   
"We did."   
"Good. But since she's human you need to tread carefully. I already told Aro this but I'll tell you two. I'll be there soon. Carlisle and I were wanting to take a break anyway." Both my brothers perked up.   
"You're coming to visit?" Marcus asked.   
"Yes. You are going to need all the help you can get to start this relationship correctly."   
"We'll see you soon sister." I said.   
"Yeah. I'll see you soon." 

After she hung up we got ready for her visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember wakes up and encounters a whole new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New part time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Ember pov _  
I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on a large bed. I sat up and saw a rather elegant room. Where was I? While I was lost in thought I didn't hear the door open till I heard a voice speak.   
"You're awake." I looked and saw a young woman with black hair and golden eyes. She had a modern white and silver dress on. She came over and smiled softly at me.   
"You've been asleep for some time. I'm Didyme."   
"Ember. Where am I?" She chuckled and spoke.   
"My brothers found you and brought you to their home. My husband and I were vacationing when my twin brother called me asking for my help. We came as quickly as we could and my husband checked you over since he is a doctor." I paled at that.   
"Did he........." I didn't have to finish since she knew what I was implying.   
"Yes. We won't push you to tell us anything if you don't want to. Just know you and the little one you carry are completely safe here. Always." I smiled. Something about this woman put me at ease.  
"Thank you." She nodded her head. Just then the door opened and a man with blond hair and golden eyes came in. Didyme smiled and the man came over and kissed her head. He turned to me and smiled.   
"I see you are awake." I nodded my head. Didyme chuckled and spoke.   
"This is my husband Carlisle. Carlisle this is Ember." I smiled at the man and he smiled back.   
"You should be healing fairly well. But you need to stay in bed for at least another two weeks." I nodded my head slightly upset about the idea of bed rest. Didyme put her hand over mine.   
"Don't worry dear. I'll be here for quite a while and I suspect my brothers won't let you get bored." I smiled gratefully. Didyme stood up and spoke to me.   
"We'll let you get some rest and I'll see you later." I nodded and laid back down instantly falling asleep. 

_Didyme pov _  
I put the blanket over Ember then went out with Carlisle. We went straight to the throne room. 

When we entered Aro immediately came over. I chuckled and let him see everything. He grinned and gave me a grateful look. I nodded my head.   
"She'll be fine brother. But please please be careful if her injuries are any indication as to what she's endured then trust will not come easily to her." He nodded his head then looked at me with amusement.   
"So you have three brothers now?"   
"Aro. Don't you dare." He smirked and I knew instantly what my brother was planning. I glared at him and he chuckled.   
"I hate you so much right now."   
"No you don't." I rolled my eyes and hit his arm. He chuckled and spoke.   
"It is nice to have you back."   
"Well don't get used to it Aro." Carlisle chuckled and put his arms around my waist. Just then my phone rang. I sighed and answered it. 

"Hello Alice."   
"Mom. How are things? Do you need any help? We could fly out......."   
"Alice. Sweetie. Calm down." She went quiet so I spoke.   
"Alice. As much as I am sure your uncles would love to see you all perhaps this is a time when you should just relax and stay at home."   
"About that......" I narrowed my eyes while Carlisle sighed and shook his head.   
"Mary Alice. Where are you?" I heard her nervous laugh.   
"We're about ten minutes out. Sorry mom but we can't let you and dad handle this alone. Besides our uncles need all the help they can get when it comes to humans." I held back a laugh at the offended look Aro gave. Carlisle smiled and chuckled.   
"Very well. I will see you soon sweetie." 

After they hung up Aro spoke.   
"Well she certainly does take after you sister."   
"You love your niece and don't deny it." Aro shrugged and smiled.   
"We'll need to prepare for them."   
"Mmm. Why don't you do that and I will go get them before Felix and Emmett get into it again?" Carlisle chuckled.   
"I'll go with you. Edward and Emmett tend to tick them off as it is."   
"Like mother like children." Caius commented. I glared at my blond brother.   
"Caius." I hissed out in warning. He smirked and leaned back. I rolled my reddish golden eyes and snorted.  
"You are so mature." I muttered sarcastically. Carlisle chuckled and put his hands on my arms.   
"Let's go see to our children." I nodded my head and went with him. 

We found the children already with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. Felix and Emmett were irritating the living daylights out of each other and Edward was not helping. Esme saw me and ran over.  
"Mama."   
"Hello sweetie." I hugged my oldest girl and put a gentle hand on her cheek.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yep. Emmett won't stop fighting though." Jasper by now had come over to me while Alice was trying to stop them. Carlisle sighed and went over getting the boys to stop. I motioned for Jasper and Esme to follow me which they did. 

We went into the throne room where I saw my brothers hiding smiles. I glared at them.  
"Shut up." Aro chuckled and spoke.  
"You are the one who wanted a normal life sister." I snorted and spoke.  
"And you are the one who wanted anything but a normal life." Aro shrugged but still kept the smirk on his face.   
"I can leave you three you know. I do not have to stay and help you." Aro smiled.  
"Sorry. We do need you here." I chuckled.  
"That much is clear brother." Esme giggled and Jasper smiled. We settled in and relaxed. It wasn't long before the others came in. Carlisle came over to me and pulled me close. Just then Afton came in.   
"The girl is awake masters and mistress." I nodded my head then turned to the three.   
"One of you can come with me. We don't want her overwhelmed." Marcus spoke.  
"I'll go with you." I nodded my head and gave Carlisle a kiss before I left with Marcus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
